Goddess Ilias
Ilias' Theme Ilias' First Battle Theme Ilias' Second Battle Theme Goddess Ilias, also known as The Divine Light Goddess or the Goddess that Created the World, is the main villain of Monster Girl Quest. The manifestation of light itself who later became a religious figure, she serves as the goddess of humanity. She is depicted as an angelic being and appears to Luka in his dreams quite regularly to guide him in his quest. She also gives advice on how to defeat monsters in the form of Evaluations. Personality Ilias initially puts on a facade of being a benevolent Goddess towards humanity. Even during this facade she doesn't hide her desire to destroy all monsters, falsely claiming that they are her “failed creations". Once there is no need for this deception, Ilias shows herself to be extremely cunning, selfish, self-centered, and manipulative. She does not care for most people, not even her faithful worshippers, only paying attention to a select few such as Luka. Most are viewed by her as expendable pawns, and she is willing to lie to and sacrifice them in order to achieve her true goal. Ilias is pragmatic enough to work with monsters like Black Alice and renegade angels like Promestein, albeit with the intention of eventually betraying them. However, Ilias's extreme arrogance causes her to underestimate her enemies. Fundamentally, Ilias is a lonely person. She spent billions of years with the only other person being Alice I, who she could not communicate with due to incompatibility between light and darkness. Creating angels did not help as this simply meant that Heaven became an echo chamber. The isolation grated on her mind until she became convinced that the only way to stave off her loneliness was to control everybody else, as she believed that she couldn't be anything other than a Goddess and therefore could not form healthy relationships with mortals. While Ilias hates monsters in general, she hates Succubi the most, as they drown in pleasure and make a mockery of life itself. It is also said that Minagi, one of the Six Ancestors and progenitor of all succubi, is Ilias's most hated monster. Ilias is willing to give considerable help to Luka, her most important pawn. Whenever he (and by extension the player) is defeated by a monster, Ilias gives him advice on how to defeat that enemy and brings him back in time to try again. However, her descriptions can sometimes be vague and are often insulting. As the game continues, she will grow increasingly wary, breaking the fourth wall as if she was aware of the many, many losses the player may go through (and may assume their actions were intentional). Her comments begin to regard Luka as a pervert, foodstuff, and a slave to the monsters he encounters. In Chapter 3, despite Ilias revealing her antagonistic ways and much to Luka’s surprise, she continues to do evaluations. Before starting, she claims that the one doing the evaluations is the tiny glimmer of her conscience “in the dirty, polluted river that is her heart”; however, she continues to belittle and insult him like she did in previous evaluations. In the final battle against her, Ilias reveals that this was a lie and she was only “leading” Luka to allow her to achieve her goal. Biography Past Billions of years ago, Ilias was formed out of the light of the universe while her counterpart, Alice I (First), was simultaneously formed out of the darkness of the universe. Millions of years ago, out of loneliness as light and darkness cannot cross, Ilias began creating offset images of herself: the Angels, beginning with the twin Seraphs Micaela and Lucifina, who were followed by many more. Unsatisfied, she came to a world with primitive life and slowly changed its creatures and landscape into her own image, artificially producing humanity at which point she dubbed her work “complete”. At the same time, her dark counterpart also gave birth to monsters in a quicker and more controlled manner, an ability that Ilias was jealous of. One thousand years prior, recognizing that the monsters existed to parasitically leech off humans, Ilias waged war against Alice I, a confrontation now known as the Great Monster Wars. Although her rival held more specialty in creating beings for combat, they both realized that if their fighting continued, everything would be destroyed. Alice I hesitated, but Ilias continued her onslaught and threatened everything they both had worked for. Ilias then took advantage of this and proposed that if Alice I and the Six Ancestors, the lineage of all monsters, would seal themselves, Ilias would not harm their creations. With no other option, Alice I was forced to comply; however, she created a counterbalance to her seal: if Ilias broke her promise, the release of dark energy would undo the seal and her ultimate enemy would be set free. Ilias’ religion spread far and wide across the world, with the exceptions of the isolated Yamatai Village and, obviously, Hellgondo, the northernmost continent and the seat of the Monster Lord. Her following was stronger in more southerly regions, with the southernmost continent bearing her name and having many locations named for her. Her religion contained five commandments: (1) “Thou shalt not have intercourse with monsters”; (2) “Be dutiful in your prayers”; (3) “Point your sword at the Goddess and thou shalt cry” (sometimes applied even to statues of Ilias); (4) "Thou shalt not rely on other gods"; (5) "Thou shalt not disgrace the Goddess." Initially, Ilias also forbade humans from using technology, even fire. One of Ilias' angels, Promestein, broke this rule and taught humans to use fire, for which Ilias sentenced her to centuries of imprisonment. However, Ilias continued to desire the destruction of monsters. She sent Heroes, such as the legendary Heinrich, to go on quests to destroy the current Monster Lord and defeat any monsters they encounter on their way. In return for their “unwavering service,” she gave them her blessing at a coming-of-age ritual, which is said to protect heroes by making their semen taste like angel liver (which, according to Alice, is repulsive). Although her blessing provided a measure of safety from the more erotic attacks from monsters, they may have been at greater risk from physical attacks and being devoured as they were useless as a source of semen. Ilias also devised a countermeasure to the Six Ancestor's Great Seal: she saved Black Alice from being killed by Heinrich (though the exact details of this are very vague) so that she could control the dark energy released from killed monsters. Sometime after his battle with Black Alice, Heinrich fought against Ilias and killed many angels, but he ultimately fell in battle. As punishment for breaking her third commandment, Ilias tore out Heinrich's soul and sealed it in the Sealed Sinner's Prison. At the behest of Black Alice, Ilias released Promestein from her imprisonment in order to recruit her to create her own twisted versions of monsters, the chimeras, to assist in maintaining the darkness in the universe. However, due to her decisions, some of Ilias' followers began questioning her, and ultimately the Seraph Lucifina rebelled. Thirty years prior, Ilias finalized her ultimate plan and set it in motion, starting with Remina. She sent her angel and chimera forces to annihilate the humans and monsters who were living together in peace, creating the event known as the Slaughter of Remina. This atrocity, the destruction of a peaceful village that was the epitome of coexistence, severely damaged the relationship between humans and monsters (as it was believed that monsters were responsible). This incident caused another of Ilias' Seraphs, Micaela, to rebel. During the reign of the Monster Lord Alice XV, a group of heroes led by Marcellus went out to defeat the Monster Lord. They succeeded, but only due to Alice XV wanting to be killed by them, and her daughter Alice XVI proceeded to kill half the group in anger. The survivors, Marcellus and Lazarus, proceeded to found the anti-monster terrorist organization Ilias Kreuz in the name of Ilias. They took Ilias’s teachings to extremes: for example, interpreting “Thou will not have intercourse with a monster” to mean “Thou shall not have any contact with a monster”. Chapter 1 At the beginning of the game, Ilias appears to Luka in a dream and asks if he can hear her. He can say “I can hear you!”, “Nope!”, or “…” If he says “I can hear you!”, the dialogue continues normally. If he says “Nope!”, she’ll merely ask why he responded. If he decides to ignore her twice, she’ll punish him and he receives a Game Over. With all that, Ilias informs Luka that he must defeat the Monster Lord. Luka wakes up, only to find out the village is under attack by a Slime Girl. If Luka chooses to run away twice, Ilias punishes him and he receives a Game Over. Heading out to battle the Slime Girl, Ilias teaches him how to fight. She explains the commands as well as HP, using Judgement Tap to reduce his HP to 1. Humorously, Luka will get a Game Over if he asks to be taught twice, having not healed from her first Judgment Tap. Starting from this battle, whenever Luka loses to an enemy, Ilias appears to give him guidance on how to defeat the enemy, in an event called an Evaluation. Should the player ask for her guidance 50 times in Chapter 1, she will become annoyed and disgrace Luka with a handjob which adds her to the Monsterpedia as an entry. Ilias then planned to descend to the earth for Luka's hero baptism. However, Alice ambushed her with a punch to the face and managed to wound her with the power of darkness, but Ilias easily defeated her and sent her down, crash-landing near Ilias Village. Ilias, afraid of revealing her wounds to her "hero" due to her vanity, neglected Luka's baptism. After Luka meets Alice, who berates the baptism, he heads to the church to be baptized by Ilias herself on her birthday, but she did not show up, making Luka depressed. Alice appears in his house and continues to insult baptism and heroism, even stating that Ilias attacked her and “I owed her for giving me so many wounds… Goddess that Created the World… how stupid.” Luka is unable to grasp the full concept of it, only noting that it may have something to do with Ilias not showing up for his baptism. She nevertheless convinces Luka to continue his journey and Alice becomes his traveling partner. Throughout Luka’s travels, Ilias appears to him in dreams and continues pressuring him into defeating the Monster Lord. In return, Luka continuously prays to her, however, Alice mentions that this is a contradiction he must overcome if he truly desires coexistence between humans and monsters, since Ilias seeks to eradicate all monsters from the world. Ilias soon appeared to San Ilia King in a dream, informing him that he will meet an unbaptized person named Luka and must guide him to defeat the Monster Lord. The evening before entering the Forest of Spirits, Luka tells the story of how a fallen angel became the Monster Lord. Alice chides him for his stupidity, revealing that the Monster Lords were founded by a being who was equal to Ilias, as well as how they were born. Chapter 2 When Luka heads to Remina, he finds a feather that supposedly belonged to an angel. While Luka has questions, Alice tells him that waiting around in Remina won’t answer anything. Alice reveals a location called the Sealed Sinner’s Prison, sealing the souls of humans who revolted against Ilias. Luka learns that the place was named after Heinrich, although rumors state that the goddess herself brought Heinrich to the heavens. Instead, from what it appears, Heinrich revolted against Ilias, and the jail was created as the ultimate punishment for those who disobey her, trapping spirits inside to prevent them from being reincarnated. At the end of Chapter 2, if Luka kills Alice, Ilias drops down to congratulate his accomplishment. The hero claims a treasure chest holding Alice’s ribbon; Ilias wonders why a monster would keep such a cheap item. With that, she brings Luka to the heavens. With no need to return to the world, she gives him his reward: to bestow the body of the goddess. She straddles him and proceeds with a vaginal intercourse which will continue for all eternity, effectively resulting in a Game Over If Luka fails in their battle, Alice creates an unbreakable barrier that traps the two for all eternity; not even Ilias can touch them. However, Ilias still launches her world-wide assault which goes unhindered, allowing her to re-create the world and bring it to “peace.” When Luka spares Alice, Ilias comes down, disappointed as Luka has chosen the “most foolish path.” Ilias accuses Luka of having been seduced by darkness and as such is no longer qualified to be called a hero. Alice sneers at this; if a hero does not fight for others, then what is he? Ilias ignores her, stating that only she can determine that. Luka appeals to the goddess and asks if monsters are truly evil and is the fight between them and humans fated, but she flatly responds that monsters tempt and corrupt humans and that it is inevitable for the two races to fight. Luka notes that these responses are nothing more than beliefs that cause constant tragedy. Realizing he needs to change his beliefs like Alice, Luka finally goes against his religious beliefs and revolts against Ilias, stating that she and her teachings make coexistence impossible. Having broken the worst of the five commandments, she attempts to punish him with Thunder of Judgment, which he evades with Serene Mind and mocks her, asking her if she's used to judging those who can't fight back. With a sinister smile, an aura of dark anger, and in a hardly angelic manner, she declares that the castle will become a “Second Remina”, and leaves, content in her angels ability to do her bidding. Promestein appears during the assault and reveals that the attacking chimeras were created by her “dark magic” under Ilias’ orders, much to Alice’s surprise at the goddess being a hypocrite. Meanwhile, Ilias and Black Alice discuss re-creating the world. Ilias deems the humans who have lost their faith in her “defective” and her “first failed creations”; she would have reconsidered if an unbaptized hero showed his faith, but now must proceed with her original plan of rebuilding her world, and allows Black Alice to do as she pleases. Black Alice comments on how Ilias actually needs the help of monsters, seeing how the goddess cannot maintain dark magic to keep the world in motion; Ilias sneers at this, threatening to replace Black Alice. After the 8th Monster Lord promises to be careful, the two begin to set up the next generation of “humans” and strong-follower monsters. Chapter 3 After Tamamo manages to drive back Promestein, Ilias and her right-hand Eden discuss Promestein's withdrawal; Eden urges Ilias to punish Promestein, but she lets it slide, much to her hand's dismay. After Luka defeats Archangel Ranael, Black Alice and Ilias exchange laughs and compliment the "party" starting; Black Alice sent her subordinates to Sabasa and Grangold kingdoms, being the most powerful, but Ilias finds it suspicious that Black Alice herself hasn't partaken in the fight yet. Ilias then talks about the White Rabbit injection Promestein attempted to use while fighting Luka, stating that her plan may go astray if it goes wrong. Ilias then states that no matter what one drinks, they will not become the same as a god, and even so it isn't as pleasant as one thinks. Ilias then dispatches Black Alice afterward. When Luka arrives back in Enrika, Micaela reveals and elaborates on Ilias' entire backstory and her goals of conquering the world. In an intermission during Luka's travels back to San Ilia, Promestein informs Ilias that she will erase her shame with her future work and reports that her entire forces, except the Next Dolls, are left under Eden's command. Ilias reminds Promestein about the pardon on her sin. Once Luka manages to stop the first wave of attackers, Ilias unleashes a second wave a few days later. However, her enemies are far more prepared, as the Four Heavenly Knights divert the Four Towers to weaken the holy energy throughout the world and grant everyone the ability to harm angels. Meanwhile, Luka steps into Heaven, much to Eden's displeasure as she finally decides to personally deal with him. However, with all of Ilias's forces out of the way, Promestein and Black Alice proceed to betray Ilias. Using the Six Ancestor Great Seal to subdue Ilias, Black Alice injects herself with Promestein's White Rabbit drug to gain Alice I's genes before swallowing the holy goddess whole, becoming the ultimate entity of light and darkness. Promestein mentions that Black Alice leaked information about Ilias's second wave of attackers, who simply laughs. Their plan is then foiled by Luka and Alice, who fight and defeat the traitors. But Black Alice's defeat suddenly brings in another chilling aura when Ilias emerges from her remains. The goddess then reveals that her true master plan was to become the ultimate entity and staged everything to achieve that goal, seeing how the only way to become infused with darkness was to be swallowed by a being comprised of it and intentionally allowed Black Alice to betray her (as attempting to fuse with the darkness would reject her). Now truly an all-powerful being, Ilias would have no problem disposing of all monsters, including the Dark God Alice I. Of course, Luka was also involved in her master plan, for he had to defeat the 8th Monster Lord in order to release the evil goddess from her grasp. Ilias then proceeds to "reward" Luka with pleasure for all eternity. When Luka refuses Ilias, she unleashes the darkness within her and assumes a colossal monstrous form, beginning the true final battle. Despite her menacing presence, the Hero and the Monster Lord do not falter against the evil Goddess. Alma Elma arrives first and fights with her all using her hidden martial arts style. Ilias tells the Succubus Queen that she detests her kind the most, but Alma Elma responds that disavowing pleasure is what led to problems between coexistence. Eventually, Alma Elma reaches her limit and is ordered to withdraw. Immediately after Alma Elma's departure comes Erubetie, who summons the Aqua Pentagram to ward off Ilias's attacks, but this is all in vain when the goddess instantly shatters the barrier in one blow. Nevertheless, Erubetie shields her comrades with her body, but she too reaches her limit and is ordered to withdraw. Once the slime staggers away, Ilias comments that she thought Erubetie would have shielded her friends to the death. Next up is the Six Ancestor Tamamo, who severely damages the goddess with fire, tails, and sharp claws. This leaves Ilias surprised, seemingly unaware that Tamamo had escaped her seal to watch over the next lines of Monster Lord. Ilias assures to relieve Tamamo of that duty by sending her into hell with her friends, but Tamamo insists on relieving Ilias's duty as a goddess and also mocks her for being betrayed and abandoned, to which Ilias boasts that she doesn't need anyone. Eventually, Tamamo's magic expires and she is forced to retreat at the urging of Alice and the appearance of Granberia. The "sword waving barbarian" also fights with her all, but when she begins to stagger, she repeatedly uses Vaporizing Rebellion Sword in retaliation and refuses to back down. Ilias then continuously attacks Granberia, who surprisingly withstands several of Ilias's relentless barrages before succumbing and rendered unconscious but still alive. Before Ilias can move in to finish off Granberia, Micaela arrives and attacks the goddess, stating that she had previously lied about running out of power, knowing that Ilias was listening when she spoke to Luka. Micaela claims that she now has no more power, but when Ilias moves in to attack again, Micaela intercepts and says she lied again. Now truly out of power, Micaela takes Granberia and withdraws. With their withdrawal, the hope for the future rests on Luka's and Alice's hands. With Ilias severely weakened, she resorts to pleasure attacks, but Luka stays strong and resists temptation. Pushed to the edge, Ilias summons the last of her strength; Alice tells Luka that now is the time to end the final battle once and for all with Quadruple Giga, promising to shield him as he prepares. Ilias unleashes a barrage of attacks, but Alice stays true to her word as she safeguards Luka with her body and allows him to complete infusing the Four Spirits into his blade. Alice and Luka also infuse darkness and holy energy into the blade. Ilias boasts that the attack will not defeat her, and the two forces clash for the final blow. With the final battle over, Ilias reverts to normal and admits that she became a goddess to escape her loneliness and also questions herself as to what would have happened if she hadn't become a goddess. Luka empathizes, knowing that he was originally obsessed with the idea of what it meant to be a hero and Alice fixated on what it meant to be the Monster Lord; everyone, Ilias included, is bound by their own viewpoints on life. She then points to Luka's hand, which is completely eroded by holy energy; knowing her existence will fade away forever, Ilias uses the remainder of her power to cure it, doing so to congratulate Luka for saving the world and as a final act befitting the goddess she longed to be. "Now go, True Hero Luka. You have people waiting for you..." are Ilias's final words before Luka wakes from his one month coma that occurred after the final battle. Once Luka awakens, Alice informs him that with Ilias's downfall all of her soldiers had surrendered. Micaela also detects Ilias's power laying within Luka, and after explaining what happened, she acknowledges that transient beings couldn't imagine Ilias's loneliness, having no way of altering Ilias's path. Meanwhile, many angels and human worshipers are confused as to what to do in the coexisting world due to being so fixated on the goddess. Monsterpedia Entries Goddess Ilias (1) “The Goddess who created the world. Though she holds enormous power, she’s rarely seen on the Earth itself. However, her will is handed down to the humans living on the Earth and she is revered as their goddess. It’s said that she hates her failed creations, the monsters, but loves humanity. She would object very strongly to being included in this 'Encyclopedia.”'' Goddess Ilias (2) “As the Goddess who created the world, she resides in the heavens. Though she’s incredibly powerful, she rarely extends that power to the world below. But by extending her will to the humans below, she leads them. The equal of the Founding Monster Lord, there are many doubts surrounding her such as what happened to the Hero Heinrich, the appearance of a strange monster called “Black Alice”, the strange female scientist with the Chimeric Monsters, and the Slaughter of Remina… It may be that Ilias has had a hand in all of these issues.” Goddess Ilias (3) “An existence that serves as the opposite of Dark God Alipheese. Her holy power circled the world, and was the origin of the sense of "Self" among the surface creatures. After a long fight, she sealed away Dark God Alipheese, and came to be revered by the humans as their Goddess. She deeply hates monsters, borne from the Dark God, and desires their extinction. Losing faith in humanity at the same time, she wants to re-create the world anew.” Goddess Ilias (Final Form) “The final and most powerful form of Ilias, after taking in the power of Dark God Alipheese. The mixture of Dark and Holy magic morphed her body into the irregular mix of angelic and monster properties. Existing as the "ultimate" being, she is in complete control of her overwhelming power. Using the "Womb of the Gods", one of the Dark God's organs, to harvest semen, she can quickly create new life upon the surface. Ilias's true goal all along was to obtain this ultimate body. Using its power, she would be able to wipe out all monsters, the unsealed Dark God, and then re-create the entire world from scratch. Promestein and Black Alice were simple sacrifices for her plans all along.” Attacks First Battle '''*Thunder of Judgment: Triggers paralysis status. Goddess's Handjob: Normal attack that damages thrice. Will trigger hand bukkake on loss. Goddess's Blowjob: Normal attack that damages thrice. Will trigger facial bukkake on loss. Goddess's Breasts: Normal attack that damages thrice. Will trigger chest bukkake on loss. Wings of Love and Tolerance: Triggers trance status and deals damage. Will trigger wing bukkake on loss. *Goddess's Restraint: Triggers bind status. Leads to Goddess's Intercourse on the next turn. *Goddess's Intercourse: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Leads to either Goddess's Riding or Goddess's Tightening. Goddess's Riding: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Follows Goddess's Intercourse. Goddess's Tightening: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Follows Goddess's Intercourse. Second Battle *Shamshir: Magic attack directed toward Luka. *Titus's Wave: Magic attack directed toward Luka. *Tentacle Blast: Physical attack directed toward all opponents. Can be countered by Alma Elma's Knockout Palm. Used only when Alma Elma appears. *Thunder of Judgment: Powerful magic attack directed toward Luka. *Holy Flare: Magic attack used to shatter Erubetie's Aqua Pentagon and later directed toward Tamamo and Granberia. *Flame of Judgement: Magic attack directed toward Alma Elma and later Alice. *Inferno Bind: Physical attack directed toward Tamamo. *Ultimate Messiah: Very powerful magic attack directed toward all opponents. Used after Tamamo appears. *Big Bang: Most powerful magic attack in her arsenal, directed toward all opponents. Used after Granberia appears. Holy Hair: Pleasure attack. Used after Micaela departs. Holy Feathers: Pleasure attack. Used after Micaela departs. Embrace of the Goddess: Triggers bind status and deals damage. Has draining properties. Used after Micaela departs. Dark Goddess's Semen Extraction: Triggers bind status and immediately leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Requires Undine to avoid. Used after Micaela departs. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview First Battle Although this form of Ilias is the penultimate boss, this portion of the fight is actually very simple as the only dangers she presents are her high damaging three-hit attacks, a paralysis, a trance, and a bind leading to a one-hit KO attack. Just keep all the Four Spirits up and use Daystar and she should go down. Alice assists here to some extent, though most of the damage dealt will come from Luka. If Luka succumbs, Ilias rapes him with a tit-fuck before continuing to "reward" him with pleasure for all eternity. Second Battle Ilias assumes a monstrous form and the REAL FINAL BATTLE begins! The most important thing is to keep all the Four Spirits up, especially Gnome, and Meditate often as all her attacks will deal massive damage that takes out large chunks of Luka's health. Thanks to the efforts of the Four Heavenly Knights and Micaela, most of Ilias' attacks will be diverted toward Luka's comrades, meaning Daystar won't help much here. Also, each Heavenly Knight has their own damage tolerance equal to their HP on Normal Mode, and the next scripted event will occur once Ilias drains all that HP; Alice, however, is completely "immortal" throughout the fight. Finally, do not use Quadruple Giga until instructed, otherwise, Ilias will instantly end Luka's game with Ultimate Messiah, which also disregards the presence of Luka's allies. Surrendering/Requesting at any point in the battle results in Luka being chastised by his allies before Ilias assaults him with pleasure attacks. Luka and his companions offer no resistance, and Ilias rapes him to his defeat. Ilias will waste her first turn gloating about her new power, and Luka acknowledges that Gnome is protecting him. The earth spirit is very critical in this fight. She will reduce the damage of all of Ilias's non-pleasure attacks by 90%. Receiving any hit without Gnome will result in Luka receiving thousands of damage - which is far higher than his max health and thus constitute in a one-hit KO. Shortly after the fight starts and Ilias is left with 590,000 HP, Alma Elma arrives to assist. Ilias will direct some of her attacks toward Alma Elma, who fights back with her own. Alma Elma may also counter Ilias's Tentacle Blast, which is aimed at all three of her attackers. After Alma Elma's 15,000 HP is exhausted, she will retreat but before doing so she blows a kiss to Luka, restoring his HP completely. Taking Alma Elma's place is Erubetie, who uses Aqua Pentagram to shield Luka and Alice, but her efforts are for naught when Ilias instantly shatters the barrier with Holy Flare. Nonetheless, Erubetie begins shielding her comrades with her body which nullifies all damage directed toward Luka and Alice. At this point, Ilias stops using her weak Shamshir and Titus's Wave and redirected her Thunder of Judgment and Flame of Judgment towards Luka and Alice, respectively. Eventually, with Erubetie's 22,000 HP depleted, she will be forced to withdraw. Tamamo then arrives in her Six Ancestor form, using Nine Tails Funeral Pyre and following up with quite strong attacks. At this time, Ilias begins using her Ultimate Messiah, which hits Luka and his comrades, and her Holy Flare is repeatedly used against the assisting Heavenly Knight. After Tamamo loses her 22,000 HP, her magic begins to expire and she reverts to her sealed form. Immediately taking Tamamo's place is Granberia, who fights with her all, albeit with a weaker damage output than Tamamo. Ilias now begins using her most damaging attack: Big Bang. With Granberia's 24,000 HP gone, Ilias tries to finish off Granberia, but she insists that she can still keep fighting and repeatedly attacks with Vaporizing Rebellion Sword; during these three turns, any attack Ilias does is only directed at Granberia. Shortly after, Granberia faints from exhaustion. Last but not least is Micaela, who prevents Ilias by attacking with her ultimate Sword of the Heavens '''and she quickly takes out huge chunks of the evil goddess' health. Micaela, whose powers have weakened dramatically over time, is unable to use that attack more than twice, and thus is forced to leave with Granberia. If Luka Surrenders when Micaela is present, the achievement Disparaged by Micaela will be given. After all is said and done, everything comes down to Luka and Alice. At this point, Luka learns Quad Spirit Summon, which allows him to simultaneously summon all Four Spirits for longer than normal, but without the SP restore that comes from summoning Salamander solo. Ilias' relentless barrages of deadly attacks will now cease, only launching somewhat weak pleasure attacks only on Luka; her '''Embrace of the Goddess is a nasty drain-bind that requires several turns of Struggling to break free from and her Dark Goddess's Semen Extraction is a one-hit KO attack that requires Undine to avoid. In the Monsterpedia, there is an option that allows the players to start the battle in its final phase. Once Ilias is near the brink of defeat and has less than 50,000 HP, Ilias will temporarily stop attacking and lament on her near defeat. On the next turn, Ilias will begin to radiate power and Alice says now is the time to end this once and for all with Quadruple Giga; if Luka stalls, Ilias will down Alice with Flame of Judgment and on the next turn will destroy Luka with Big Bang, which this time completely ignores Gnome's defense. As the Four Spirits root Luka on, Ilias unleashes a barrage of attacks which are all blocked by Alice's body. After infusing all four elements, Alice tells Luka to infuse the skill with his divine power, and she, in turn, takes the blade and infuses it with her dark power. In their efforts for fighting for everyone as well as Luka's parents, the battle finally comes to a climactic close with a flash of light. If Luka falters, Ilias brings him up to her holy body where he is raped by her vagina, giving her his seed for all eternity. If he loses to Dark Goddess's Semen Extraction, he is raped by her monstrous organ which squeezes him until his death. Evaluation Goddess Ilias (3) (Ilias) “''Heh... Hahahaha! You're pathetic, Luka. You know that? Did you really think I was some piece of Ilias that was still good? I am the one and only Goddess! I transcend Good and Evil! ...That's right. I've been deceiving you this entire time. You have no idea how difficult it was... To stifle my laughter as you danced in my palm, that is. Everything has been to lead you to defeat Black Alice after she absorbed me. To that end, I provided you with this assistance. Haha... I bet you never thought that was the reason for these, did you? You've been doing exactly what I've wanted, this whole time. Ah, yes, there's no more evaluation meetings. I'll defeat you no matter how many times you try!'”'' Goddess Ilias (Final Form) (Lucifina) “Luka... I forced a difficult fate upon you. My imprudent actions have tormented you for so long. No... I did not come to beg your forgiveness. I wish to lend my power to help defeat the true evil. First... Focus on healing yourself during the first phase. Gnome is required to avoid taking fatal damage. You must also summon both Sylph and Undine to help avoid damage, if even a little. Aside from recovery and spirits, don't waste your SP on anything else. And for the final phase... It will be a fight just between you, Ilias, and Alice. Make sure to always have Undine summoned to avoid a fatal instant kill attack. Also, Sylph can help evade her other attacks, so summon her as well. Gnome can help you break free of her binds quicker, but isn't required. And in the end... You must strike her down with everything you've got. Join together with Alice, and you cannot fail. Luka... Even though my body may be gone, I am still watching over you. Please, triumph... And after, be happy in the peace you've obtained...” Trivia *In the beginning of the game, Ilias references the first few lines of the Book of Genesis in creating the world. *According to the Fairy’s Monsterpedia entry, those with strong faith in Ilias are incapable of seeing them. **Luka was capable of seeing Fairies despite his faith in Ilias, possibly due to his desire for coexistence between humans and monsters, an idea that is a violation of her teachings. **The King of San Ilia was shown to originally not be able to see Fairies. However, in Chapter 3, he is able to see them, indicating that his faith in Ilias is also wavering. *Ilias seems to have a disregard for heroes, as some of her evaluations mention finding a “replacement hero” for Luka. *Ilias breaks the fourth wall in many evaluations, especially battles against common monsters or those that can only be lost on purpose like Sylph and the Imp, chiding or taunting the player for wanting to watch all of the H-Scenes. *Ilias despises humans using Cursed Sword techniques. However, she makes an exception to Luka as he must use the techniques to succeed in battle. **Likewise, Ilias dislikes Luka using the power of the Four Spirits, unless they become expendable to him. *Despite giving evaluations to heroes upon their defeat, it is referenced in a book that she dislikes giving evaluations, which confuses Scholar B of San Ilia upon Luka's first visit when he tries to translate the book. She often breaks the fourth wall in order to insult Luka during some evaluations. **The scholar also says “Whomsoever troubles thy goddess with repeated Evaluation Meetings shall receive judgment.”, hinting at her first rape scene upon 50 evaluations. **In Chapter 1 when the ghosts and fairies invade San Ilia, a Scholar and an Elder Ghost mentions that fairies existed in books from a thousand years to 500 years prior, but are strangely absent from the present day scriptures. **Also in Chapter 3 after Luka helps repel the attack on San Ilia, the Scholar states that it was discovered that the present day scriptures have contained contradictions and falsehoods in them. In addition, entire histories of people, fairies and ghosts, and legends regarding marriage customs with monsters being entirely deleted. He mentions that these modifications to the scriptures occurred 500 years ago, and these historical records have been strictly controlled by Ilias. *During her rape scene after 50 evaluations, Ilias will ask Luka how many breads did he eat, quoting Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventures. *A good number of areas in the game have their own, more lenient, takes on Ilias’s teachings: Sabasa Castle’s royal family has a proud history with monster blood while Port Natalia is more accepting with resident mermaids and the women of Grand Noah just like to see men get raped by the resident monsters in the Colosseum. *In Yamatai Village, one of the villagers suggests starting up a shrine for the Goddess Ill-Ass, a pun on the mispronunciation of her name as the locals are unfamiliar with the religion. Luka thinks she would not approve. *Despite her initial claims, she is not omnipotent; while she governs holy magic, she cannot control it alongside dark magic. That is why she kept Black Alice alive, and achieving omnipotence was Ilias's sole objective. This makes her more like a goddess from a polytheistic religion such as Greek, instead of the Christian god which she at first glance appears to be most like. *Strangely, despite Ilias's and Micaela's claims of holy and dark energy being naturally incompatible with each other, Sylph merges her own dark wind with Fallen Angel Dance's holy wind, Promestein successfully created creatures mixed out of angel and monster genes (including her modifications on herself) and also designed the self-destruct sequence of the Drain Lab to utilize a mixture of holy and dark energy, and Luka and Alice infused holy and dark energies into Quadruple Giga. *Upon releasing the Dark Goddess's genes within her, Ilias is capable of using Alma Elma's wind attack, Shamshir. *Titus, from Titus's Wave, was a Christian saint and also a book in the New Testament. *While using Titus's Wave, Ilias may say she plans flood the world, referencing the Flood Myths. *Humanity has been worshiping Ilias for over 1367 years, as the World Traveler is marked the year 867 and is at least 500 years old according to Luka. *When 165 orgasms are reached she makes a comment about the viewer watching Luka 165 times. *Upon losing against the Replicant and choosing Evaluation, Ilias will partially quote the famous "What is a man?" line from the game Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, and then go on with the evaluation. *Ilias's Final Form resembles Neo Exdeath, the final form of Exdeath from Final Fantasy V *Before Ilias sent Alice crashing down near Ilias Village, Alice is strangely able to wound Ilias with a punch using the power of darkness, despite angels being immune to all but holy power. **According to Torotoro's blog, Alice was holding the Angel Halo's hilt as she punched Ilias. *According to Torotoro's blog, Heaven vanished after Ilias's defeat. *According to Torotoro's blog, Ilias sent the plague that killed Lucifina, hoping that she would unseal her angel power to save herself. Instead, she chose to die a human. **Her death upset Ilias so much that she started spreading the illness to the rest of the villagers, especially to those who harassed Luka and Lucifina, showing that Ilias still cared about Lucifina, who in essence was her daughter. *The fourth and fifth commandments are not touched upon in the game itself and were instead revealed by Torotoro in his Q&A page. *There do not seem to be any actual consequence from Ilias herself for breaking the first and second commandments. The only commandment she has been shown to enforce is the third one. Category:Angels Category:Artist: frfr Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Chimeras Category:Heaven Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Multiple Endings Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Ilias Category:Goddesses Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2